Burning Inside
by LeagueLegendWolf
Summary: Rengar and most of the Other male champs have gone into an unbearible heat cycle, and start losing control of their actions, It ain't pretty. Inspired by TheLastYukami's "Sated Instincts"
1. Chapter 1

**In the summoner's rift**

Rengar was making his way to the enemy turret, he was trying his best to keep focused, His entire Body was Burning up, His ears where a pinkish red, instead of their usual white, His whole body felt like a Hormonal Furnace, and He couldn't think straight. In the sense that he couldn't hear two words without his mid making it sexual. He was in heat. And apparently he wasn't the only one. Many other male champs where acting strange, restrained, Aggravated, etc. But they had to do their matches regardless. Rengar's Lustful Mind got in the way of a lot of his match, He even considered the act of masturbation seeing as the summoner's rift was massive, and he had may places to hide. He scolded himself harshley for having such horrid thoughts.

As he made his way to the enemy Turret He noticed THe enemy Alistar was Just Banhing his head against his own turret repeatedly. Rengar didn't approach further as the minotaur was was grunting and Groaning, as if he was in a horrible fit of pain. HE decided to take a detour through the jungle and go to mid lane.

When He made it to mid lane he saw The enemy teams Renekton running back towards their camp, He looked panicked and his running was very odd, He must not have been thinking straight, which is probably why he isn't recalling. Moments later I heard the summons announce victory for my team, I hadn't really noticed our progress, Must have charged bottom lane. Rengar then saw Renekton Get on his knees and start slamming the ground in rage. Normally he wouldn't be this angry by a failure but I guess he's also feeling the heat.

Rengar decided He needed to be alone for a while so he decided to rush off to the teleporter. He didn't even bother talking to his team. All he cared about was making it to his room, before he went completely insane. On his way there he saw many female champions greeting him with kindness, He tried his best to return the kindness whilst also getting a move on, In the end it probably looked weird how he was acting.

RIght before the turn to his room door rengar collided with something, something big enough to knock him down, Renagr looked up to see what it was. Or in this case who.

It was the ursine chieftain Volibear, He looked stressed and worried, he offered to a hand to rengar and apologized, as rengar took his hand and was pulled up, he explained that it was no problem and he should have paid more attention. The warm touch of the bear was enough to drive rengar crazy, When he tried to pull away and make his way back to his room, he couldn't volibear wouldn't let go. It took the bear a second to realize that he was holding rengar there, when he finally let go he apologized and started to speed walk away. Rengar was immensely confused but it didn't last long before his body started betray his will. He rushed into his room and locked the door shut behind him. Removing his pants revealed his member was hard as ever, dripping pre and demanding immediate attention. He started to tend to his body's needs for the fifth time this week. It was really difficult to even leave his room in the morning without his dick aching for attention. But it was a burden he had to bare, "just a few weeks, not to long, you can do this!" Rengar thought to himself stroking his dick with all of his might. He didn't really need to think of anything sexual to get going, the simple act of stroking was doing the trick. A few minutes later and he shot his load high into the air, basking in the sweet feel of release. He laid there on his bed out of breathe from the intensity of his self care, once his orgasm died down the burning returned,

Rengar was losing his mind at the thought of this continuing. As he was starting to drift off to sleep, he heard a knocking on the door.

**End Of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

Rengar got out of bed to see who was at his door, he tried his hardest to walk to the door and conceal his massive erection, it was aching for more attention but could not receive it at this time. Rengar hoped that whoever this was didn't want to come in, his room reeked of semen and sweat. As he twisted the door knob to open the door he looked outside to Volibear again. Before he could say anything the bear knocked the door open sending rengar to the ground, When rengar realized what had happened he looked up to see volibear locking the door, and pushing a table in front of it as a barricade.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" rengar shouted confused as to why the bear attacked him, only adding to the confusion volibear was removing his clothes as he approached. "You know what this is rengar, I can tell just by the smell that you need a good fuck just as i do." volibear said removing his pants, When he finished he grabbed rengar ripping off his pants and flipping him on to his stomach. Rengar tried to crawl away but the bears grip was to strong. Seconds later he felt something hot and heavy ouch his entrance, he turned around to see the bears massive cock dripping pre onto his tailole. "Let go of me you psycho bear!" rengar demanded, this command fell on deaf ears as volibear squeezed his manhood into rengar's untested entrance. Rengar let out a wet gasp at the sudden intrusion, he was feeling a flurry of emotions to powerful to put to words. Immediately after pulling out volibear showed no mercy to rengars backside as he pounded into him at a rapid pase. He let out grunts and hot breathes onto rengars neck as he claimed the lion's body as his own. Rengars brain felt as if it was short circuiting, he couldn't hold onto a single thought for more than a second before it disappeared he was barely capable of forming word. He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing., but he had no time to prepared for the onslaught the bear was putting him through. It was then the bear started slamming into his prostate. That was rengar's limit he came ropes of seed as the bear stayed mounted onto him.

It wasn't long before slammed into him with massive force, leaving his cock planted firmly on the lions prostate, then volibear bit down on rengar's neck drawing a bit of blood. If rengar's brain was still functioning he'd know that this meant the bear was cumming. Right then and there Volibear exploded inside of rengars asshole, releasing wave after wave of hot cum into rengar's bowels. Rengar felt like his insides where turning into a puddle, The bear just kept cuming. He drove it home when he started thrusting again, Even after completely drowning rengars prostate in his spunk the ber kept pounding as he came, his cock as hard as ever slammed repeatedly into the worn out asshole of the lion. Volibear grunted and roared with each passing thrust losing control to his desires, he was eventually thrusting at an insane pace, rengar's mind couldn't keep up with the immense pleasure the bear was giving him. It was at that moment Volibear punished rengar's prostate with his strongest thrust yet, releasing another massive torrent of his cum into the lion. Rengar couldn't take it, exploded into another orgasm. The feelings where so intense he blacked out, body going completely limp as the bear continued to fill him to the brim with cubs.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry for the very long updates, I've just been busy with life and writers block.


	3. Lost in lust

**Immensely sorry for the lack of updates between chapters, I just had other priorities.**

Rengar was immensely dizzy, drowsy, and in pain, and also sticky?. He felt as if he was on a hard surface. His eye was still closed and he didn't have the energy to move. Not that he could if he did. There was something on top of him, it was warm, and soft...and snoring. Then he remembered. Volibear. The bear basically raped him, Rengar then realized he blacked out during. He wanted to complain but couldn't argue with how good it felt. This damn heat was unbearable(pun not intended).

'Dammit' Rengar thought, he couldn't move with this bear sleeping on top of him, try as he might he couldn't move the dead weight. As he moved more and more he realized that volibear was still inside of him. The bear was slightly thrusting forward as a result. Rengar stirred and shifted trying to get from under the bears weight but only succeeded in turning him on more.

Volibear was suddenly thrusting forward and growling, and the suddenly he awoken. With all his might he started thrusting, HARD. "GAAH!" Rengar screamed with the sudden force. Volibear didn't care what he was fucking. All that mattered was that he came. And he needed to cum hard.

He put all his weight into his thrust, completely ignoring rengar's noises, He eventually started drooling. And frothing at the mouth. He was completely lost in his lust. Rengar couldn't even form words, his brain was short circuiting and his vision was fading. He couldn't hold onto a thought for more than half a second before it disappeared. Volibear was fucking like a wild animal, his expression was that of a mad man. He grit his teeth and His lips curled as he exploded. His massive cock gushing ropes of his bear cum into rengar's abused rectum. But he wasn't finished, He was still hard as a rock, He kept slamming himself into rengar's creamed filled hole. With each thrust he let out a wet grizzly sounding growl. It went on for a few more seconds before his cock let out another geyser of his cum. Letting out a thunderous roar in the process. Filling rengar's insides even more. There was so much cum that his belly started to bulge a bit. Volibear wasn't sane anymore, He was gone, only his instincts, and unquenchable lust remained. And Rengar...He was out, he wasn't conscious anymore, he wan't dead tho. Volibear literally fucked him within an inch of his life.

And then the door to Rengar's room opened.

"Yo Rengar you ok? I heard a roa…"

It was renekton. He had come to see what the commotion was, only to see Rengar, on the ground motionless, asshole gaping leaking out what could be gallons of cum, and Volibear, Drooling, eyes, of a beast, Cock hard and throbbing. Before he could even question the situation Volibear lunged at him, He didn't even get a chance to fight back he was on the ground, Volibear had ripped off his pants and boxers in one swipe. He was stomach stomach with volibear. Volibear didn't hesitate to start pounding renekton's hole. He held nothing back, just as he didn't with rengar. "FUCK!" renekton screamed as he was mercilessly fucked by Volibear. He couldn't even fight back. Volibear's massive paws had his arms pinned to the ground. He could do nothing but look into the eyes of the beast that fucked him with no remorse. He looked into volibear's eyes to find any trace of compassion, or even sanity. There was none. The bear was completely gone, enveloped in his lust, and he wasn't gonna stop until he was sated. He kept pounding into renekton for about an hour, renekton wanted to fight, he really did but the lust he himself was experiencing was to much to fight. But when Volibear's massive cock slammed into his prostate, it was over. "GAAAAH!" Renekton screamed as the biggest orgasm he had of his life.

His reptile cock shot his musky essence into his and volibear's chest. He kept cumming due to the violation of his prostate and the pressure of his cock against both his and volibear's stomach. But Volibear was close behind. A few more monster thrust later and Volibear Came hard again. But He wasn't satisfied, Renekton's hole was still tight enough for another round.

"N..No! Please give me a second, let me rest." Renekton pleaded. If Volibear had any sense left in his mind he probably would have. But the old voli was gone. This time volibear started fucking twice as hard. He wasn't gonna stop until Renekton's hole was unusable, If he considered it even remotely tight, he wouldn't stop fucking him. "NO! PLEASE!" renekton screamed as His hole was decimated beyond belief. "DAMMIT VOLIBEAR GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! HAVE SOME COURTESY!" renekton pleaded, somehow this actually got through to volibear...but not in a good way.

"GIVE ME YOUR FAT ASS!" Volibear roared, flipping renekton onto his stomach, arching his back and gripping his ass as hard as possible to pound even harder, and whatever sanity volibear had left disappeared. He thrusted as if his own life depended on it. Each thrust resulted in a wet slap as his balls collided with renekton's ass fueling his lust. He went on for another minute before he "GRAAAAH!" Volibear Roared as he gave renekton another helping of his spunk, He came into the crocodile for what seemed forever, Renekton's insides where flooded with his seed now, hole completely gaping, and leaking...but it still wasn't enough.

Volibear was still unnaturally horny. He needed more, his cock was still aching for more release. He was about to continue destroying renekton and rengar until.

"BROTHER! IS EVERYTHING ALRAAA!" Nasus shouted as he burst in to check n his brother, he heard his screams and roars and got worried, but as soon as he ran in he was tackled and pinned by volibear.

You can already guess what happened next. He left nasus a gaping unconscious mess. He continued fucking everyone in his path for the next 4 hours, It was only until he got to Alistar, who took the most form him due to his size, that volibear was finally sated, but he came so hard with Alistar he too passed out. It was finally over, but by the time it finished he had already got warwick,zac and azir. The league paramedics found everyone, and got them all to a hospital to heal them.

**Once again sorry for how long it's been, so I wanted to make up for it by making this chapter a bit longer than the others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
